


All I Wanted (Was You)

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Logan always wanted to prove Scott wrong, especially when it came down to Scott thinking Logan couldn’t step up and be a father to Laura. Scott, on the other hand, always wanted Logan’s heart.





	All I Wanted (Was You)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> When Logan learns he has a daughter/clone, he thinks it's a TERRIBLE idea - until Cyclops says something judgey about it, at which point Logan adopts Laura on the spot.

_“Are you a parent?”_

_“I sure as hell hope not.”_

-  
It was on a normal Sunday afternoon when the X-Men got word that there were young mutants being held at Stryker’s base. They immediately reacted, getting their flight suits on and into the jet where they start to fly off.

“You know Logan,” his attention turns to Scott sitting across from him, a cocky grin on his face. “If we don’t make it out alive-

Logan rolls his eyes at him, crossing his large arms over his chest, hearing the slightest of stitches stretching. “It’s a rescue mission, Summers. No one’s going to die.”

“Way to kill the romance,” he grumbles, crossing his own arms over his chest. “I was just telling you to be careful.”

“Isn’t it I who always ends up saving your ass anyway?” He grins himself knowing he was right, and he could tell Scott was glaring at him under his glasses too, making him feel even more proud.

Logan found pleasure in pissing Scott off, it became sort of their thing. Scott would make Logan want to kill him, Logan would do the same to him. Scott was a real pain in his ass too; Logan always found himself having to save Summers from the trouble he always seems to get himself into.

“You don’t _always_ save me,” Scott sneers, taking Logan out of his thoughts. “I can handle myself.”

Logan scoffs and shakes his head. He’s about to counter him but soon enough, the jet was descending and they were at the base. The mutants exit the jet once they land, Scott taking it upon himself to take lead.

“Storm, you go with Rogue. I’ll go with Big Guy over here,” he puts a hand on Logan’s shoulder, having to use most of his height to reach him.

Logan shrugs him off and already starts to head inside. He was all too familiar with the base, cautiously taking a step in the direction of where he used to be experimented on. “Be ready to attack,” he tells Scott behind him.

“Aren’t I always?”

“No,” he snaps as he quietly walks down the dark halls, seeing a hint of light at the end. “They’re in there, I’m sure of it.”

“You’re sure of a lot of things,” Scott mutters.

Logan turns around to look at him with annoyance. “Do you ever shut up? We’re on a mission here, Summers. If you go and get yourself killed because you can shut your damn mouth, then that’s on you.”

“You wouldn't let me die Logan,” he smirks slyly. “You like me too much,” Logan rolls his eyes at him before he continues walking. “You know I’m right!”

Logan shushes him as he steps closer to the light. He comes up to it and peers in the small crack in the door. He sees a lab full of cages, all of them filled with small kids. “I found ‘em,” he scans the room more to see its empty. “Now’s our chance,” he draws his claws out and pries the door open.

“Way to be quiet,” Scott snarks as they step into the lab.

“Shut up and grab some kids,” he grumbles, going over to the control panel to unlock the cages. Logan pulls back the doors on most of them while Scott reassures the kids they were safe now. “Is that all of them?”

“Think so,” Scott scans his eyes over the group of young mutants. “Let’s go,” they lead the kids back to the way they came, getting outside and over to the jet. There, they see Storm and Rogue had their own group of kids, all getting them on the jet.

Once everyone was on board and buckled up, they start their journey back to the mansion. “You know Logan, we make a pretty good team,” Scott beams.

“Yeah whatever,” Logan’s eyes look over at the children, who have all seemed to fall asleep. “We should focus on getting these kids home.”

“I got the files on some of them, some were genetically made in the lab,” Storm chimes in, handing Logan a large stack of beige files.

Logan examines them, scrolling through each one till he stops on one in particular. He looks up and over at the little girl who was asleep in one of the seats. Her name was Laura, or according to this file, her assigned name was X-23. Her mutation was that of Logan’s, which he didn’t know was possible.

“She’s yours, Logan,” he turns his head to look at Charles with slight shock. “She’ll be staying with you.” Logan looks over at the girl, studying her. Stryker must’ve had a sample of his DNA, it was the only way. “He did. He made a clone of you, Logan. She’s your daughter.”

He turns back at Charles, seeing him give him a small smile. “I can’t take her, Charles. I can’t raise a child.”

“Of course you won’t,” he whips his head around to glare at Scott. “You only care about yourself, Logan. No wonder you won't even take in your own child.”

“I’ll take her,” he sneers at Scott’s shock before turning back to look at Charles. “I’ll take my daughter.”

-  
Logan didn’t think parenting would be that hard and so far it wasn’t. Laura slept a lot, he figures she was tired from all of the events that went on during the day as well as what she probably experienced prior to the X-Men’s arrival.

When the jet lands, Logan picks her up in his arms, she was fairly light too, and carries her into his bedroom and lays her on his bed. He sits nearby as she sleeps, not wanting her to wake up alone in a foreign place.

He observes her as she sleeps, seeing she has Logan’s everything. From his face shape, to his nose, to even his hair color and possibly eye color. He already knew she had his mutation, probably created in order to become a weapon. Logan didn’t want her to become that, he’ll do everything in his power to make sure she doesn’t.

Laura wakes up a couple minutes later, sitting up in Logan’s bed looking confused. She turns her head to look at Logan and tries to pounce on him, getting her claws out for attack. “Hey! Hey!” Logan grabs her by her wrists and gets her to still. She growls at him, trying to get out of his grip. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he tells her calmly. He lets his own claws out, catching Laura’s attention. “I’m just like you.”

“Nice to see she has your temperament,” Logan turns to see Scott leaning against the doorway, a plate of food in his hands. He walks over to the two of them, setting down the plate next to Laura.

Logan lets her go so that she can eat. “What do you want, Summers?” He watches as Laura starting to eat the food very quickly. “Hey! Slow down, I don’t want you to choke!” Laura glares at him as she starts to chew slower.

“See you’re taking parenting well,” his attention returns to Scott, who was smiling at him. “Anything I can do to help?”

“You could leave,” Logan suggests, making Scott let out a small laugh. “I’m serious, Scott. I don’t need your help.”

“I thought-never mind,” Scott’s smile falters and he sees his expression go sour. “I’ll leave you alone,” he leaves Logan’s room then, slamming the door on his way out.

“Don’t give me that look,” he says to Laura who was looking at him knowingly before she looks back down and resumes to her food.

-  
Later that night, Logan led her into the bathroom, handing her a towel and one of his shirts to change into for the night. He starts her a bath, getting some bubbles in there for Laura to enjoy. “I’ll be right outside, okay?” Logan tells her before he closes the door and changes himself.

He throws on a muscle tee and some sweatpants, before flopping down on his bed, starting to scroll through the TV channels. Laura comes out a few moments later, her hair was wet and Logan’s shirt covered her completely. She joins Logan on the bed, watching him scroll through the channels.

“Here,” he hands Laura the remote. “I’ll be right back. Stay here,” he keeps a close eye on her as he leaves the room and walks over to Scott’s. He knocks on his door and waits.

After a couple minutes, the door opens to reveal Scott, who was wearing plaid pajamas and had his arms crossed over his chest. “What Logan?”

Logan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Never in his life did he think he’d need to apologize to Scott Summers. “Shit, Summers don’t make me say it.”

“Apology not accepted,” he closes the door in his face and Logan knocks again. “Go away, Logan!” He yells through the door.

“I’m sorry!” Logan yells back. He doesn’t hear a reply from Scott. “I’m sorry,” he gives a final glance at the door before he walks back over to his room, seeing Laura glued to the TV. “It’s time for bed,” he takes the remote and turns off the TV, receiving a glare from Laura. “Laura, it’s time for bed. It’s late.”

Logan sets the remote on top of the TV before turning off the lights and getting into bed. Logan gets Laura to lay down and tucks her in. He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

It was quiet for a few moments, until a noise stirs Logan out of his peace. He opens his eyes to see the TV was on and Laura was sitting up, watching it. He sits up himself to see its a Western film, the two men in it where about to duel. “You wanna watch this?” Laura nods, not taking her eyes off of the screen. Logan sighs and watches it with her, picking up Laura and seating her in his lap.

About an hour later, Laura falls asleep. Logan shuts off the TV and lays her back down. He wraps his arm around her and presses a kiss to her head. He gives her one last look before he closes his eyes and falls asleep himself.

-  
When Logan wakes up, Laura is not next to him. “Laura?” He gets out of bed and searches the bathroom to find it empty. Logan feels his heart starting to beat faster, wondering if she somehow got out or maybe captured again. He gets downstairs where he hears laughter coming from the kitchen, seeing Laura sitting with a plate of food in front of her and Scott over by the stove.

Logan breathes a sigh of relief and takes a seat next to Laura, running a hand through her hair. He turns to Scott who hands him a plate of food and a cup of coffee. “I’m still mad at you, you know, but I won’t make a scene in front of our child.”

“Yeah whatever,” he mumbles as he takes a sip from the coffee Scott gave him, watching him as he continues to cook. It takes Logan a second to digest what Scott said, and soon enough he was choking on his coffee. “What did you just say?”

“That I won’t make a scene,” Scott repeats, looking at Logan weirdly as he sees him coughing.

“No, after that.”

Scott looks at him weirdly again, moving the eggs in the pan over onto his own plate of food, taking a seat across from him. “I didn’t say anything after that.” Logan studies him for a moment before he goes back to eating his food.

When breakfast was over, Storm says she’s going to take the kids to the zoo. “I’ll chaperone,” Scott offers and Logan decides to tag along too, for Laura.

-  
Logan lets a small smile form on his lips as he watches Laura gawk at the horses. “Fatherhood looks good on you, Logan,” he turns to see Scott approaching him, a frozen lemonade in his hands. “I’m impressed.”

Logan rolls his eyes at him but smiles. “Subtlety isn’t your suit, Summers,” he steps closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Maybe,” he moves his arm up in between them and takes a sip from his lemonade. “I accept your apology though,” Logan starts to lean closer. “Hold on Big Guy, you’re not out of the woods yet,” Logan rolls his eyes at him. “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know.”

Logan sighs as he wraps his arms around Scott tighter. “I don’t want you to die and I don’t mind saving your ass when we go on missions.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry.”

“And?” Scott starts to grin.

Logan shakes his head at him and looks into his red lenses, seeing the hints of his blue eyes through them. “I love you.”

“Was that so hard?” Logan once again rolls his eyes and Scott laughs. “After all of these years I knew you did.”

“Yeah yeah,” Logan seals their lips together then in a deep kiss, making Scott whimper.

“Daddy!” Logan pulls away to see Laura gesturing for him to come over. Logan starts to walk over to her, feeling Scott take his hand as he does, coming along for the ride.

-  
Later that night, Logan gets out of the shower to see Scott in his bed with Laura, a giant bowl of popcorn in between them. “There he is,” Scott smiles at him and scoots over for him to join them.

Logan sits down on the bed, seating Laura in his lap. He glances at the TV screen to see they were watching _Jaws_. “Are you sure she should be watching this?” He looks over at Scott who shrugs.

“She picked it out. Don’t worry, if she has nightmares, we’ll be here to comfort her,” he kisses Logan sweetly on the lips. “I love you,” he murmurs against his lips, pulling away as soon as the movie starts to play. “If I get scared, don’t be afraid to hold me too,” Logan laughs and wraps his arm around Scott’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his head. He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loveeeee this ship. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
